<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032392">Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ah, Sadness. [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really need to stop listening to Yellow by ColdPlay. Anyways inspired by the song Yellow by ColdPlay, (NOT A SHIP JUST BROTHERS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ah, Sadness. [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur looked up at the stars, they were shining so bright, like Tommy, his brother. At the mention of Tommy, where is Tommy? Wilbur hadn’t seen Tommy in L’Manburg since he was rerected. He needed to find his little brother. He heard walking of multiple people, he looked behind him, it was Tubbo.</p>
<p>”Tubbo! Whatcha doing?” Wilbur smiled. Tubbo looked up at him.</p>
<p>”Just bringing a prisoner in, that’s all.” That confused Wilbur, why do they need prisoners, on the contract that he made when he made L’Manburg it said, ‘There will be no jail, no one will go to jail, hence this is a free country.’ Tubbo dragged the mysterious person with...Dream. They went past him, he still could not see the person, Wilbur went back to bed thinking about how his brother is doing.</p>
<p>————}————}————}A couple weeks later.</p>
<p>They were introducing the prisoner, they were going to execute them, publicly. Wilbur didn’t agree to this, but he still came.</p>
<p>”This person has caused to much to this country, now he has crossed the line.” He heard Tubbo say as Dream pulled the mask from the persons face. Wilbur saw familiar blond fluffy hair. Tommy..... he looked skin and bones. It wasn’t healthy. They were going to execute Tommy? Wilbur got up from his seat, surprisingly no one noticed. He looked around, he wasn’t listening. He looked back to the front, Tubbo was aiming a arrow at Tommy, Tommy had tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>”NO!”</p>
<p>Wikbur ran in front of Tommy, Tubbo accidentally shot the arrow, it didn’t hit its target, but someone else.</p>
<p>”W-Wilbur,” Wikbur looked at Tommy, “W-Why?”</p>
<p>“Tommy it isn’t your time to die, it never has been.” Wilbur wiped the tears off of Tommy’s face.</p>
<p>”But why take a arrow for me?”</p>
<p>”Because, I’ll bleed my self dry for you, your my brother Tommy, heck your like my son.”</p>
<p>”Wilbur, you are like a father, a-are you proud of me?”</p>
<p>”I am Tommy.” Wilbur coughed out some blood, Tommy started crying, Wilbur couldn’t die.</p>
<p>”Wilbur you can’t die yet!”</p>
<p>Wilbur cupped his cheeks, “Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things you do...”</p>
<p>Wilburs hands fell, he fell into Tommy lap, Tommy hugged his body and cried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>